Friends 'till the End
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: True friendship prevails through all, even death itself. One-shot.


Author's Note: Ok, so this was based off of a dream I had. **_THIS IS NOT A JAKXDAXTER PAIRING!!!!! _**EW… I'm NOT a fan of that pairing… This takes place after Jak 3 in the Wasteland, no spoilers, though. Enjoy!

"Friends, 'til the End"

Jak quickly rolled out of the way of a metal head's line of fire. Daxter was clutching onto his shoulder pad for dear life.

"Jak!" A solider yelled. The older man came running over with his gun rested at his side. "Their everywhere, we don't stand a chance. We have to retreat."

"No, we stand and fight." Jak said, raising his gun. Daxter leaned over and looked at him unsurely.

"Jak… there's too many of them. We'll all get killed!" Daxter reasoned.

Jak looked over at his best friend. "There's no need for useless bloodshed, your right Dax." Jak said with a nod, seeming to decide something.

"Give the order to retreat. I'll stay and fight them off." Jak said as he turned back to the Metal Heads.

Daxter ran up in front of him. "But Jak, your gonna get your butt whooped!" he pleaded. "Give up the hero act long enough for a drink at the Naughty Ottsel, ok?"

Jak looked down at Daxter and saw right through his calm, laid back attitude. He was worried, really worried about Jak.

"I'm sorry Daxter. I can't just leave Spargus to rot." Jak said.

"But--"

"Go back to the city with them Dax, ok? You'll be alright." Jak said, turning around to face the battle. He set off running toward the Metal Heard after a reassuring glance at his best friend.

_Good luck, Jak. Be safe._

"Men, retreat!" the soldier yelled, running towards the soldiers. They gathered all the wounded they could and walked back to the air trains. After five minutes of walking, they arrived and loaded back into the air trains. Daxter hesitantly put one foot on. Then the ottsel took it back off.

"Go without me, ok? I can't let my sidekick do all the fighting!" Daxter said with his cocky smile. They nodded at him and took off.

Jak was shooting wildly and throwing spinning kicks and strong punches. He was getting tired too soon for comfort; they were all swarming in at once. He ran out of Blaster and Scatter Gun ammo. He switched to the Vulcan Fury, but quickly ran out of that, also. He roared I anger as the last few blue shells dropped onto the sand. He had already used up all of his Peacemaker ammo long before. He started kicking and punching wildly.

He was hit by three more Metal Heads, and then stung by a scorpion MH. He fell to one knee and was slashed again by a Grunt. He yelled in anger and frustration as he dropped to the other knee. His skin began to change colors, from tan peach to grey purple. His fingernails changed into long, black claws. Lastly, horns sprouted from his head.

Dark Jak stood in all of his furious glory. He panted heavily and the Metal heads backed up a little bit in fear. Then they regained their blind courage against him and charged at him. He easily tore them apart. The next wave shared the same fate. When it seemed victory was his, he cringed in pain. A Metal Head had sneaked up behind him and pierced him through the back.

Jak changed back into himself and the MH removed its claws violently. The Metal Heads knew they had won, so they left the hero to die. Jak fell to the ground on his side, and coughed up blood onto the sand. Daxter finally arrived at the oasis, where the fight was being held, and saw Jak on the ground. He ran to him as fast as he could, praying he was alright. Daxter slid to a stop next to his friend.

"Jak? Jak, speak to me!" Daxter yelled into his ear.

Jak's eyelids fluttered open slightly. "Dax? You came back?"

"Of course I did, you wouldn't last a second without me, remember?" Daxter said, tears forming in his eyes.

Jak let out a small laugh, and then coughed up more blood. It was pooling behind his back, and staining the sand red.

"I'm glad you did. Daxter, you know you're my best friend right?" Jak choked out.

"Don't get all sappy on me, your not going anywhere." Daxter nodded. "Yeah, I know." he whispered.

Jak nodded back, and then put his head into the sand. He looked up at the sky, and then closed his eyes, never to look at that sky again.

_You'll be alright. _

"Yeah, but you won't…"

Daxter cried openly over his friends' death. He sat by him and sobbed, feeling deep remorse like he never had before. Daxter didn't quite understand the sadness he was feeling, and he became a little frightened. He rocked back and forth slightly and cried, his sobs becoming softer as he tried to pull himself together.

As Daxter was about to stand and get away, run away from this entire ordeal, a light shone from Jak's eyes. Light Jak appeared and rose out of Jak. Dark Jak appeared next, and climbed out of Jak's body. They stood next to each other until they started to separate slowly, Light Jak floating up to heaven, and Dark Jak sinking into the ground.

Daxter watched in amazement as they disappeared slowly. He looked back at Jak. When he returned his gaze to the two spots where the eco persons once were, there was nothing but sky and dirt.

Daxter looked back at his best friend, and laid his gun on top of him.

"Rest in peace, Jak." he whispered. When the others showed up several hours later, they found Daxter asleep on the ground next to the body of Jak. Friends, side by side, for all their adventures, 'til the end.

Fin

Author's Note: I'm doing a lot of really sad stories lately. This wasn't really anything special, I just had a dream about Jak and Daxter going into battle, and Jak reassuring Daxter he'll be alright, and then he dies, yeah. So I hope it wasn't too sad, and that you liked it. Reviews, please, just one kind word would make my day!


End file.
